momodorafandomcom-20200214-history
Archpriestess Choir
Archpriestess Choir is a non-playable character and optional boss in Momodora: Reverie Under the Moonlight. She is the older sister of Pardoner Fennel. Has a long hair blond and she wears a blue bonnet, wears a long dark blue dress, wears a yellow heels shoes. She uses a magic book for her attack spells. Both she and her sister are fanatical of the Esselin cult. Choir can be fought after giving her the Soft Tissue. Once you've given it to her the door to her boss room will open. Archpriestess Choir fights using only magic. During her first phase, she levitates just above the ground and uses an assortment of ranged and area of effect attacks. She knows absolutely no melee attacks and cannot harm you until her shield is back up or she's allowed to cast again. Her attacks are as follows: * She can spawn four projectiles, which will align around her in the shape of a square. After a brief moment, the four spheres will swiftly hover towards the position of the player. This flight has a relatively short maximum range, so backing up when she uses this spell should leave you harm-free. Two more orbs travelling diagonally downward may appear above the player at the end of this attack. * She can cast a shield around her. The shield consists of many, flower-like orbs that will block any form of range attack you throw her way. The shield is not only defensive, but will damage you, if you try to tumble into it. * She will drop the shield for her next attack, a long, spiral-formed line of projectiles. There are gaps in the lines though, and with the right timing, you can even dodge through the spiral towards Choir. * After dropping to half of her health, she begins charging. Upon completion, she will shoot a circle of small, slow-moving projectiles that grows wider over time. Keep a good amount of space between you and her, and it should be possible to dodge through a gap in the circle. * She will also start spawning small projectiles, that track the location of the character when they spawn and shoot down to the ground after a brief moment. * In addition to all that, she uses some sort of an energy rain, which makes a stream of projectiles fall down upon the character's location when spawned. Upon losing about 80% of her health as damage, she will no longer levitate, but instead be crouching on the floor, praying for forgiveness saying: "Lord Esselin, have mercy on me..." , while the spells continue to appear normally. The energy rain attack becomes less dense at this point due to her weakened state. When she is defeated, she will be full of frustration for not fulfilling her mission, hitting the ground several times with her fist before exploding magically. If you beat her without getting hit she will drop Bloodstained Tissue. After defeating her you'll receive an achievement named Faithful in Steam. Trivia * Archpriestess Choir resembles the characters of the Touhou Project franchise for her dressing (victorian or maiden), its ability to levitate, its repertoire of massive magical attacks that are known in those games as danmaku or bullet hell and when she is defeated explode in a magical way. * At first she does not attack Kaho because she did not know who defeated her sister Pardoner Fennel. When she receives the Soft Tissue from the priestess, she suspects and decides to attack her. Gallery Choir Shield Spell.png Category:Bosses Category:Momodora: Reverie Under the Moonlight Bosses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RUtM Characters